LUCK?
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Macet tidak selamanya buruk, kan? Buktinya Sakura bisa melihat mahluk Tuhan paling seksi ditengah kemacetan. Ehh?


**#LUCK?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya terasa pegal. Terasa basah karena keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit, pegangan pada setir motor mulai terasa licin.

Sakura terus mengumpat. Ia menggerutu manyalahkan udara panas kota Tokyo. Matahari seolah-olah bersinar di ubun-ubun kepala, terasa panas dan menyegat kulit. Helm ungu yang Sakura kenakan justru membuanya tambah gerah, terbukti dengan kehadiran keringat yang membasahi kening lebarnya. Oh, Sakura merindukan Mobil kesayangannya yang ber-AC sejuk, bukannya Motor matic dengan polusi kendaraan yang mengudara. Hell!

Make Up yang sudah susah payah Sakura poles sudah dipastikan akan luntur. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada penampilan yang sempurna.

"Sial. Setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menendang bokong Ino nanti, dia harus segera dieksekusi karena membawa kabur Molly." Gerutunya ketika melintasi pertigaan jalan.

Molly adalah nama Mobil seksinya. Merah adalah warna yang seksi. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sakura. Sang _Kaa-chan_ tercinta bahkan sempat memberinya rentetan ceramah tanpa ujung karena menurutnya nama itu sangat tidak berkelas. Yang benar saja.

Pagi tadi, Ino membawa kabur 'Molly' tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sakura mengetahuinya lewat selempar kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas Apartemen. Ia bahkan belum mandi saat itu dan Ino sudah mengacaukan paginya yang indah, hanya dengan alasan pemotretan diluar kota mengingat gadis pirang itu berprofesi sebagai seorang model ternama, tapi tidak dengan memboyong mobil kesayangannya juga kan, bukankah Ino juga memiliki Mobil mahalnya sendiri. Mobil mahal yang selalu sahabat Barbienya itu pamerkan ketika mereka bertemu.

Dan sekarang Sakura yang mendapatkan getahnya. Huh.

Sakura mendelik ketika seorang pria tua ubanan mengedipkan mata nakal kearahnya, bibir keriput pria tua tidak tahu diri itu bergerak seperti hendak mencium dalam jarak jauh. Sakura balas menatap dengan pandangan horor. Wajah cantiknya langsung berubah pucat saat itu juga, bahkan darah dalam tubuhnyapun enggan untuk mengalir. Dengan segera gadis itu langsung menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

"Memalukan, tidak lihat umur." umpatnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sakura membuang nafas panjang. Ingatkan dia untuk lebih sering mengunjungi Kuil mulai sekarang.

Mobil sedan putih didepannya berhenti, diikuti kendaraan lainnya. Suara klakson mulai terdengar, terdengar begitu keras dan sakit ditelinga. Namun tak bertahan lama karena lima detik berikutnya berubah menjadi sunyi, digantikan dengan suara kicauan manusia yang mulai bersuara.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala kerasnya keatas setir. Ia mengerang kasar "Apa tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini! "

 _ **BRUKKK...**_

Motor maticnya terdorong kedepan. Dadanya dengan sukses membentur setir cukup keras.

"Ouch …" Sakura merintih, rasanya sungguh meyakinkan. Benda itu sangatlah sensitif.

Oh, bagus. Sekarang apalagi, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sangat menyayangimu Sakura, hingga do'a singkatmupun langsung dikabulkan olehnya.

Sakura melayangkan tatapan super tajamnya kepada supir truk dibelakang, sedangkan sang tersangka hanya nyengir kuda sembari mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk simbol damai. Raut pria paruh baya itu terlihat agak khawatir. Oh dia baru saja nyaris menabrak gadis cantik bung, walaupun sebenernya tidak bisa dikatakan nyaris karena memang sudah mengenai motor ungu itu.

Dengan segera Sakura langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah leher. Kemudian menggerakkanya seolah-olah akan memotong lehernya sendiri. Ia sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk dan tiap detiknya semakin bertambah buruk.

Apakah membunuh ditengah jalan adalah suatu perbuatan yang sudah dilegalkan oleh pemerintah? Jika ya, maka dengan senang hati Sakura akan melakukannya. Sekarang ia berfikir menjadi seorang _Shinigami_ adalah sebuah impian menggiurkan.

Sakura ingin sekali berteriak, namun dirinya sadar jika ia melakukannya maka Sakura akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Kemudia ia akan di cap sebagai wanita yang mendadak miring karena frustasi akibat kemacetan.

Oh. Macet. Sakura bahkan hampir melupakan fakta itu.

Walaupun tidak separah kota Jakarta tetap saja macet adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan, merepotkan, melelahkan, dan tentu saja membuang-buang waktu. gadis pink itu mendesah panjang, mengeluarkan udara dari paru-paru dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Posisinya diapit dua mobil disisi kanan dan kiri. Sebuah taksi berwarna biru laut disisi kanan dan sebuah _Audy_ mahal berwarna hitam metalik disisi kirinya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah truk yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya mengekorinya dibelakang, sementara beberapa pengendara motor berada didepannya. Untuk kendaraan lainnya ia tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak kendaraan disini dan Sakura juga tidak mau tahu.

"Oh, kenapa benda ini terlihat miring."

Tangannya bergerak membetulkan posisi kaca spion, Sakura tidak ingin mendapat resiko jika letak kaca bulat itu tidak tepat karna bukan tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat kendaraan dibelakang, kan.

"Sakura, kenapa kau terlalu cantik," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri sembari merapihkan anak rambut poninya yang dengan nakal keluar dari helm.

"Apakah benda ini rusak? Kenapa sulit sekali digerakkan. Sial! Ino pasti sudah mengetahuinya dan sekarang dia mempunyai alasan untuk menyalahkanku,"

"Sudah dipastikan Babi itu akan memerasku membelikan Tas keluaran terbaru. Yang benar saja."

Sakura tidak menyerah. Ia memusatkan tenaganya untuk melakukan hal yang menurut orang lain konyol. Lihatlah, bahkan kini gadis gulali itu sudah diperhatikan banyak pasang mata. Salah satunya adalah supir truk sialan yang kini memandangnya tertarik.

"Lihat ma, ada apa denga kakak itu?" tunjuk seorang anak kecil.

Sang ibu melihat sakura sekilas kemudian membetulkan posisi helm sang anak. "Sayang, mungkin dia pasien yang kabur dari kejaran polisi. Sudahlah jangan diperhatikan, apa kau kepanasan Key _-kun?_ Setelah ini mama akan membelikanmu es krim. Okay? "

Anak berambut ikal itu tersenyum lebar, "Kei mau es krim super jumbo!"

Wait! Wait! Apa apaan itu. Kuping Sakura mengembang seperti telinga gajah. Percakapan anak dan ibu itu membuatnya super dongkol, apakah mereka mengira dirinya adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur. Hell! Jika bukan ibu-ibu mungkin Sakura sudah melemparkan sepatu mahalnya dengan gaya anggun, membuat orang itu merengek memohon kepadanya seperti Tikus kecil ditengah tumpukan keju berbau busuk, dan Sakura akan dengan senang hati berperan sebagai Kucingnya. Ia mendadak berubah menjadi tokoh antagonis, tidak buruk.

Karena kesal, sakura memukul keras spion dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Oh astaga! " yang langsung ia sesali saat itu juga, karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan malah membuatnya tambah terlihat buruk karena Spion itu kini menghadap kesamping arah kiri.

Hari ini adalah hari keramat untuk Sakura.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mata teduh itu tak berkedip, Iris hijaunya menangkap pemandangan yang sempurna. Masih fokus memandah spion bulat motornya. Sakura tidak tertarik dengan spion itu, tentu saja. Hey, Sakura tidak segila itu. Hanya saja, refleksi yang kaca spion itu tampilkan adalah sesuatu yang indah. Sangat indah sampai membuat sang tokoh utama diam seperti terkena jutsu ilusi.

"Astaga... Apakah kami-sama memutuskan untuk mempertemukanku dengan calon suami secepat ini?" gumannya tak sadar. Masih memandang kaca spion dengan penuh damba.

Dilihatmya refleksi pangeran berkuda hitam itu. Berkuda hitam karena mengendarai mobil hitam legam. Dimulai dari lengan kekarnya yang bersandar di jendela mobil, rahang tegasnya yang terlihat sangat kokoh, kulit putih porselennya, hingga rambut kelam tak biasa yang mencuat seperti bokong ayam. Tapi hey, justru rambut tak biasanya itu yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

Sangat sialan keren!

Sakura segera membersihkan kaca spion dengan telapak tangan yang sebelumnya terlebih dahulu ia poles dengan uap air dari mulutnya, guna melihat bayangan pria itu lebih jelas.

Gadis itu menahan napas ketika pria tampan itu mengelap pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat. lengan kekar dengan kain kemeja biru dongker yang hanya tertutup sampai siku itu terlihat seksi ketika bergerak. Dan justru lebih menonjolkan otot-ototnya yang besar dan kuat. _Kami-sama,_ godaan ini terlalu besar.

Oh Sakura, nikmat tuhan apalagi yang kau dustakan!

Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan nafasnya saat pemuda itu membuka kedua kancing kemeja atasnya. Astaga. Rasanya seperti habis lari marathon, Semua itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, juga kelangsungan hidupnya. Sakura merasa nyawanya berkurang sangat drastis. Apakah hari esok dirinya akan bertemu dengan _Kami-sama_?

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu karena sudah dipastikan kobaran api neraka melambai kearahnya. Ia harus segera bertaubat.

Pesona pria itu terlalu besar, aura sensual menguar dengan sangat jelas, dia laki-laki dengan karisma yang tinggi.

Rambut hitamnya pasti akan sangat halus ketika disentuh, otot-otot tubuhnya pasti terasa keras dan menakjubkan, mata hitamnya, wajah rupawannya, garis tegas rahangnya yang terbentuk dengan sangat sempurna dan oh, bibir menggoda itu pasti akan sangat lezat ketika dilumat dengan bibirnya, Sakura membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketik jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit pria itu kemudian-Stop Sakura! Kau harus tetap menjaga pikiran polosmu agar tetap suci.

keringat sebesar biji Jagung mengalir di dahi lebar Sakura tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kegiatan memandangi kaca spion dengan refleksi dewa Yunani telah mengalihkan seluruh atensinya, bahkan suara bising traktor didepan sana pun tak lagi terdengar di telinga.

Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari jika jalan sudah mulai kembali normal, juga laki-laki itu yang menyunggingkan lengkungan tipis sebelum kemudian melesat pergi.

 _ **TIINNN...**_

Suara klakson berhasil menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sangat keras hingga membuat telinganya nyaris copot. Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah muram, pria super seksi tadi sudah tak terlihat. Menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengar itu tuan! Kau pikir aku tuli!" teriaknya pada supir truk dibelakang. Kemudian langsung memutar gas agak cepat. Meninggalkan pria paruh baya 'sang supir truk' yang melongo ditempat.

.

.

.

"Okay, aku harap untuk sekarang kau simpan dulu kata-Kata penuh kebun binatangmu itu Tuan Uzumaki. " Sakura segera menggeser kursi kayu untuknya duduk. Melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya disana.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama satu jam, Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak melihat benda hijau ditubuhku." protes Naruto

"Ha-ha lucu sekali. Bukankah kau memang memakai kemeja hijau, Boss."

"Ugh... Sial, kau benar." Naruto mengaduk _Coffe Latte_ di tangannya dengan sedotan. Laki-laki pirang itu memandang sekeliling dengan bosan.

Sakura memesan secangkir kopi rendah gula dan juga Puding Strauberi dingin dengan lelehan coklat putih diatasnya. Ia selalu menyukai makanan manis.

"Jadi... Dinana dia? Kau bilang temanmu itu orang yang profesional. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat mahluk tua bau tanah yang kau ceritakan kemarin, Boss. Apakah siapa itu... Emm ... Tuan Uchuha terkena serangan jantung dadakan dan sekarang beliau telah kembali ke pangkuan Ilahi?" Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari pria tua yang kemarin diceritakan Naruto. Pria tua yang akan menjadi rekan bisnis mereka, Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabat pirangnya ini bersikeras mencomblangkan laki-laki tua dengan jenggot putih panjang kepadanya. Yang tentu saja langsung sakura tolak ditempat. Itu sebuah penghinaan besar.

Sakura mulai memotong potongan Pudding berwarna merah pudar itu. Meninggalkan rasa asam manis dilidah.

"Err...Sakura-" Naruto menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya. Pria pirang itu mulai tertawa garing. Apakah ada yang Lucu? Sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura langsung memasang wajah curiga.

"Apa,"

Naruto kembali menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, iris biru pria itu bergerak tak menentu, "Sebenarnya... "

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, Nona. Dan apakah kau baru saja mengatakan _tua_?"

Suara bariton dari arah belakang. Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung. Ia berfikir, sama sekali bukan seperti suara laki-laki yang nyaris wafat, Malahan suara bariton itu terdengar dalam Dan juga err... Seksi.

Lantas Sakura langsung mendongak, ia sukses tersedak kopinya ketika mendapati pria muda titisan dewa Yunani yang baru saja ia lihat diam-diam lewat kaca spion motornya. Dadanya terasa sesak akibat rasa pahit kopi yang memasuki paru-paru. Mulut sakura terbuka selebar dua jari, mata hijaunya membulat sempurna. Sakura yakin ekspresinya sangat bodoh sekarang.

Naruto memandang gadis itu bingung. Sahabat merah mudanya ini seperti baru melihat hantu saja, begitu pikirnya.

Lima detik sakura me-loading. Ia berdehem pelan. Tak ingin mendapat image lebih buruk lagi sakura langsung memasang senyum paling manisnya.

"Ah... Tetangga Apartemenku baru saja jatuh tertimpa kardus kosong dan mengalami keretakan pada tulang lidahnya tuan Uchuha. Untung saja ada ibu satpam yang dengan sigap membawanya ke RSJ. Kasian sekali, padahal usianya sudah sangat renta. Ahaha... Kardus yang malang." bodoh, Sakura bodoh. Kau jutru menambahkan point ke-bakaanmu didepan pria tampan. Sakura langsung memukul pelan pelipisnya setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Tiba-tiba saja sakura berfikir menutup kepala cantiknya dengan panci gosong adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat menggoda. Dasar baka.

Sakura merasakan tangan besar deseorang menyentuh keningnya.

"Ah... Pantas saja Panas." celoteh Naruto, Sakura balas dengan decakan jengkel. "Diam Boss! "

Pria asing tampan itu memasang senyum geli, "Kau lucu, nona merah muda." komentarnya singkat Kemudian segera menarik kursi disamping Sakura, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya disana. Bahu keduanya tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Apakah sakura tidak salah dengar. Wajahnya terasa memanas, ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

" kau terlambat." Naruto memukul keras lengan kekar laki-laki itu. Membuat sang korban meringis akibat ulahnya.

"Hn, macet."

"Jadi... Tuan Uchuha-

"Uchiha," pria asing itu langsung menyela.

"Ehh? "

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Tolong catat itu baik-baik!

Walaupun agak canggung, namun Sakura tetap menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, wajahnya memanas. Lagi. Dia tersenyum kikuk.

"Haruno Sakura, Sekretaris Naruto bodoh."

"Hey! " Bossnya itu langsung tidak terima, harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan disini.

Sasuke hanya melemparkan seringai kecil.

Oh tuhan! Tangannya sangat hangat, dan hangat. Dan besar. Yeah besar. Persis seperti apa yang Sakura bayangkan.

Seringai-nya juga seksi. Sangat sialan seksi! fuck!

.

.

.

 **#Fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Err.. Sbelumnya hallo warga ffn, ini ff perdanaku :) sbenernya dah prnah aku post di fb, tapi mengingat ekhemakunffnyangzonkgakadaisinyaekhem jadi aku post disini xD**

 **Jujur aku cukup bingung mau masukin genre apa, disatu sisi aku pribadi unsur romancenya gak terlalu kentel plus sisi humornya yg krik krik, but... Semoga bisa menghibur kalian :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OMAKE**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ emm... Nanti sore tidak perlu menjemput ya. _Kaa-san_ akan mengadakan acara reuni dengan kawan lama. Restoran China dan juga bergosip,"

"Hn"

"Ah tolong kau jemput _Izumi,_ kakakmu sedang diluar kota dan kandungan Izumi sudah cukup tua. _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan menantu dan juga calon cucu laki-laki pertamaku."

"Hn"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki kata-kata yang lebih bermanfaat _Sasuke-kun_? Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan ketika kau berbicara panjang tapi ditanggapi dengan dua rangkaian huruf yang artinya bahkan masih menjadi misteri."

Oh. Kadang ibu tercintanya ini sangat cerewet, "Aa... Baiklah,"

"Okay, sayang. Kaa-San menyayangimu."

Sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus.

Sasuke membuka jendela Mobilnya karena merasa kebosanan. Macet adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang paling ia benci. Merepotkan.

Sasuke menyandarkan lengannya ke jendela yang terbuka, udara panas diluar sana mulai menyengat kulit putihnya. Suara tabrakan kecil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, mata hitam kelam itu memandang gadis dengan warna rambut yang tak biasa, gadis itu sedang memasang tampang horor. Bibir pria itu melengkuk keatas.

Hiburan kecil ditengah kemacetan. Tidak buruk.

Naruto mengirim Email. sahabat pirangnya itu mengancam akan membakar semua koleksi tanaman Bonsai Sasuke sampai matang. Jika pria itu tidak datang dalam waktu tiga menit. Yang benar saja, jika Naruto berani menyentuh kebun mini miliknya maka Sasuke akan memastikan Naruto tidak bisa memakan Ramen esok hari.

Ringisan pelan dari arah samping. Gadis tadi kini memegang erat tangan kanannya, ah. Dia gadis yang cantik. Diam-diam saauke memperhatikannya. Mata hijau teduhnya, rambut merah muda yang pasti akan sangat harum ketika dicium.

Sasuke kembali melirik gadis itu ketika suara ringisan tak terdengar. Apakah sasuke baru saja melihat gadis itu memperhatikannya lewat kaca Spion? Dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti ikan Koi peliharaan sang Aniki? lucu sekali.

Laki-laki rupawan itu melengkungkan bibirnya, membentuk kurva tipis yang mengandung arti tersendiri.

Ah. Inilah saatnya ...

... Tebar pesona didepan gadis cantik tidak dosa, kan?


End file.
